loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Choerry
) | birth_place = Bucheon, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea | height = 160cm (5'3") (estimated) | weight = 47kg (104 lbs) (estimated) | blood = O | nicknames = Cherry (체리) (main) Various others; see below. | instrument = Unknown | color = Purple (보라색) (main), White (하얀색) (sub) | animal = Fruit BatFact iN Star 171117 @27:25 (과일박쥐) | superpower = Dimensional Travel | fruit = Cherry (체리) | reveal = July 12, 2017 | position = Lead Dancer, Lead Rapper, Vocalist | single = "Love Cherry Motion" | previous = JinSoul | next = Yves }}Choerry/ˈt͡ɕʰø̞ˈ.ɾi/, roughly Chwerry or Cherry (Hangul: 최리) is the eighth revealed member of LOONA and a member of its second sub-unit, LOONA / ODD EYE CIRCLE. She was born as Choi Ye Rim (Hangul: 최예림) on June 4, 2001 in Bucheon, South Korea. She debuted on July 12, 2017 as a member and subsequently released her solo single album "Choerry" on July 28, 2017. History Early life Choerry was born as Choi Ye Rim on June 4, 2001 in Bucheon, South Korea. She is the eldest of three daughters. Her father runs a machine repair business. She attended Yeo-weol Elementary School. Choerry appeared on a 2009 episode090426 환상의 짝꿍 (Happy Time, Fantastic Mates)090426 Perfect Partner (환상의 짝꿍) - Choerry's introduction [ENG] of Happy Time, Fantastic Mates (환상의 짝꿍) when she was in second grade, and performed a dance cover of Son Dam-bi's "Saturday Night."Happy Time, Fantastic Mates - Choi Yerim's Saturday Night After participating in a vocal contest, Choerry was cast.The all-girl K-pop group with a unique coming together story She later passed her audition for BlockBerryCreative and became a trainee at the same time as fellow members HaSeul and YeoJin.LOONA TV #300 @3:17 2017 : Reveal, Debut in LOONA and ODD EYE CIRCLE She released her solo single album "Choerry" on May 23, 2017 and subsequently debuted as a member of girl group LOONA. She was later revealed to be a member of its second sub-unit, ODD EYE CIRCLE. 2019 : XX (EP) She choreographed a part of Butterfly and was credited as "Choi Dae Ri" on X X. 2020 : School graduation Choerry graduated from Chungshin Girls' High School in Seoul on January 7, 2020.Twitter post - loonatheworld Profile * Stage Name: Choerry (최리) ** Japanese: チェリ (Cheri) * Birth Name: Choi Ye Rim (최예림; 崔��冧) * Name Meaning(s): ** 崔 (최/Choi) means "high".崔 - Wiktionary ** �� (예/Ye) means "beautiful".�� - Wiktionary ** 冧 (림/Rim) means "flower bud".冧 - Wiktionary ** Her name means "beautiful flower bud" in Chinese characters. * Nickname(s): Cherry (체리), Jjeri (쩨리), Ri (리), Positivity QueenLOONA TV #207 * Birth date: June 4, 2001 (age ) * Horoscope: Gemini * Blood type: O * Birth place: Bucheon, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea * Current residence: LOOΠΔ Dormitory, Seoul, South Korea * Roommates: HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul, YeoJin, ViVi, Kim Lip, JinSoul * Family: Parents; two younger sisters * Body statistics: 160 cm (height), 47 kg (weight), 230~235mm (US 6/6.5, EU 36.5/37) (shoe size)Fan account: 190314 fansign (@ivytwts) * Education: Yeo-weol Elementary School, Yeo-weol Middle School, Dodang High School (transfer), Sungshin Girl's High School (graduated) * Languages: Korean (fluent), Japanese (beginner), English (beginner) * Position: Undetermined ** ODD EYE CIRCLE: Lead rapper, vocalist, center, maknae ** LOONA: Lead dancer, lead rapper, vocalist * Instruments: Piano * Hobbies: Watching mukbang, watching movies, decorating her diary * Likes: Family, Orbits, eating * Dislikes: Bugs, thunder, shots * Personality: Positive, talkative, and bubbly Discography Single albums * "Choerry" (2017) Filmography Web Drama Music Video Appearances Trivia * One of Choerry's favorite foods is Kalguksu. * Choerry used to dorm with YeoJin and the rest of the members of ODD EYE CIRCLE (Kim Lip, JinSoul). * Now she dorms with LOONA 1/3, YeoJin and the rest of ODD EYE CIRCLE. * She is in the sub unit ODD EYE CIRCLE. * She is the third youngest in LOONA. * Her zodiac sign is Gemini. * In the group, she is represented by a fruit bat and the color purple. * She was the eighth member to be revealed on July 2017. * She released her solo single "Choerry" on July 28, 2017. * Her second color is white.Official LOOΠΔ Instagram, Choerry's singles announcement * Choerry's stage name is a combination of her last name Choe (interchangeably spelled in English as "Choi") and the second syllable of her first name with the "m" removed (최O리). "Choerry" (최리) is roughly pronounced like the fruit, not "Chorry". * She understands some English, but is not quite fluent. * She has the best English speaking skills in ODD EYE CIRCLE. * Choerry does not enjoy the taste of cherries, even though they are her representative fruit. * One of her possible stage names was Charles. Jaden Jeong was trolling her. * Choerry is the first and only member to have a representative fruit and not be in LOONA/yyxy. * Choerry prefers people using her real name, Yerim, instead of her stage name. * Role model: Tae Yeon, Sunmi,TaeYeon Why + Sunmi Gashina Yoo Jae SukRole model: Yoo Jae Suk * She choreographed a part of Butterfly and was credited as "Choi Dae Ri" on "X X". * She co-created a choreography for Rosy with HyunJin: Twitter link. * She also participated in the choreographing of Uncover with other OEC members Kim Lip and JinSoul. * Her favorite B-side on "X X" is Colors. * Hashtags describing her, according to herself: Ms. Sun, Boradori (The purple Teletubby, aka Tinky Winky)LOONA Profile Rewrite * Team Position, according to herself: Assistant manager Choi (Choi-daeri), cheerleader captain, reaction queen * Long-term Goals: "Billboard #1!!! World Tour~!!! Becoming a sexy queen!!!" * Her own charming points, according to herself: ** Reactions are out of this world ** Ms. Sun, who's out of this world ** A word magician who's out of this world ** A troublemaker who's out of this world * She gifted Olivia Hye a T-shirt that reads "Choerry I love you". There is a part of it that glows in the dark. Olivia Hye wears it as sleepwear. (Choerry 2019 Birthday VLIVE) * LOONA's "sexy queens", according to herself: #1 Yves; #2 Kim Lip; #3 herself, Choerry; #12/last Chuu. * Choerry calls Go Won "Kong Won".Frequency of the Moon Ep.4 * Choerry loves eating jellies.Frequency of the Moon Ep.1 * Choerry doesn’t really like mint chocolate (ice cream flavor). * Her favorite Baskin Robbins flavor is "Zzon Tteok" Orbit 1st Anniversary Chat Event while she has previously said her Baskin Robbins ice cream picks were "Mom is an alien" and "Cotton Candy Wonderland".Baskin Robbins - Ice cream picks ** "The Zzon Tteok ice cream is a mix of black sesame and injeolmi (traditional Korean rice cake), Baskin Robin's take on the traditional Korean food. The base is nutty and sweet, and there's bits of rice cake and pecans in the middle. A Korea-exclusive flavor"Baskin Robbins flavor intro ** Mom is an alien is the name of the "Puss in boots" flavor in South Korea. ** Cotton Candy Wonderland: "A sweet blend of purple, pink and yellow cotton candy flavored ice creams sprinkled with crackling cotton candy flavored clusters." * Choerry doesn’t like broccolis, bell peppers and eggplants. * She doesn't like pineapple pizza. * She likes green tea. * She likes to make plum tea in the morning.191214 | Premier Greeting: Meet&Up * Choerry loves the Harry Potter series and says she's a Gryffindor. * Choerry is into playing video games like Go Won and Olivia Hye but she's often the one losing and getting the loser punishment. * She has the same MBTI as YeoJin: ENFPFrequency of the Moon Ep.13 * Airpod name: "Orybit" ("Orbit" with "ry" in the middle)Airpod name * She wanted to learn to play drums.Frequency of the Moon Ep.8 * There is a 7 year age difference between Choerry and her youngest sister.Age difference Choerry-youngest sister * In 1st grade in elementary school, she performed Wonder Girls' "Nobody."LOONA Studio - OEC Hertz * In second grade, when she was 9, she went on a show called "Fantastic Mates". She had to do a self-introduction she was told to memorize: "With shining eyes, sparkling face, and an S-line body". * She likes Indie songs. Her song recommendations * acourve (now known as "Mind U") - The night of parting/The night we parted (헤어지던 밤) * Chen - Beautiful Goodbye Mu:fully questionnaire (Halloween 2019) * Choi Sung Won - Blue Night of Jeju Island LOONA Studio - Odd Eye Circle HertzLOONA STUDIO English Subtitle Transcripts (@gointosubbit) (covered by various artists) ** Taeyeon's cover | Soyou's cover * Huh Gak - Running in the Sky (하늘을 달리다) TV Daily: Song recs - Chuseok * Ji Jin Seok - My Dear * Kwon Jin-ah - The End * Monogram - Dream Attic (꿈꾸는 다락방) IDOL RADIO EP.502 (SPECIAL DJ LOONA HeeJin & Yves)IDOL RADIO EP.502 recs - explanation thread * Oh My Girl - Closer * Park Boram - Hyehwa-dong (혜화동) (Reply 1988 OST) * SEVENTEEN - THANKS (고맙다)TV Daily: Song recs - Chinese New Year * SOYA (소야) - Fade Away (늘어진 우리의 연애) * SUNMI - Gashina * TAEYEON - GEMINISong rec: TaeYeon Gemini + Younha Waiting * TAEYEON - STRESS TV Daily: Song recs - When You’re Being Nagged * TAEYEON - WHY * Younha - Waiting Her explanations * Song recommendations: ** Choi Sung Won (covered by various artists: TaeYeon, Soyou...) - Blue Night of Jeju IslandBlue Night of Jeju Island *** Choerry covered this song herself with a friend sometime before her debut Choerry - The Blue Night of Jeju Island (pre-debut cover) and she sang it shortly after LOONA's debut too.Blue Night of Jeju Island - Choerry's cover during Hi High area ** For Chinese New Year (2019):TV Daily: Song recs - Chinese New Year *** SEVENTEEN - THANKS (고맙다) **** Choerry: "Because I'm proud of myself for growing up healthy without much problem, and I'm thankful that I've gotten to grow up and meet Orbits." ** For Chuseok (2018): *** Huh Gak - Running in the Sky (하늘을 달리다) **** Choerry:"I think this song is perfect for listening and healing to in the car." *** Park Boram - Hyehwa-dong (혜화동) (Reply 1988 OST) **** Choerry: "This song makes me think of home. Of grandma and grandpa." ** When You're being nagged:TV Daily: Song recs - When You’re Being Nagged *** TAEYEON - STRESS **** Choerry: "When I get stressed, I turn off the lights in my room and sing along to this song and the stress just magically goes away, so I recommend this to you!" References See also Navigation pt-br:Choerry Category:Choerry Category:Members Category:LOONA Category:ODD EYE CIRCLE